


Love Bug

by MissBlaineAnderson (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sentiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissBlaineAnderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock visits John to get a doctor's advice about his condition, he supposedly has caught the love bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bug

**A/N: This is my first attempt at Johnlock so please be gentle! And enjoy**

******

It was another boring day at St. Bart's. There had been one patient the whole day and it was merely a minor cut, two stitches later and they were on their way. John was sure the hours were passing by much slower than normal.

John secretly hoped for a patient, maybe a minor gunshot wound, something that would take up the time. Sitting around doing nothing was already making his tremor act up. He needed excitement, something to disrupt the silence. Sherlock was the chaos he needed.

"Dr. Watson, there's a phone call for you." John's receptionist said as she poked her head through the doorway.

"Alright, thank you." John reached for the phone, not expecting a phone call from anyone right now.

"Hello?" John said into the receiver.

"Doctor, are you free? I feel ill. Could I come by and get you to take a look?"

"Sherlock, what do you want?"

"That's not a very nice way to talk to a patient."

"You're not a patient though."

"I really do need a doctor's advice. Could I swing by and you take a look at something?"

"Sure but if a patient comes by, you'll have to wait."

"Alright, see you in a few minutes."

Sherlock hung up the phone before John got a chance to say goodbye. What could Sherlock possibly need his advice for? He hoped desperately it wasn't some fingers or anything else Sherlock kept in the fridge in a jar, which John almost always mistook for the jam.

John tapped his fingers on the desk while he waited for Sherlock to burst through the door like he knew he would. Sherlock clearly didn't understand the term knocking. He would just walk into any room he pleased, which had ended in some embarrassing moments for the both of them. Why was he so nervous for Sherlock's arrival? Maybe it was because they had just started dating a few months ago and John was still getting butterflies when Sherlock was around. It was weird, John and Sherlock had worked together for a year before they began dating and yet now that they were dating, John was acting like a teenager.

John heard Sherlock before he saw him. He was moaning like he had been injured. Sherlock rushes through the door to reveal what appeared to be a blood stain on Sherlock's stomach that had seeped through his shirt. John ran to aid Sherlock before he stopped in front of him.

"Sherlock, that's not blood. That's ketchup." John looked unimpressed.

Sherlock ran his finger through the stain and lifted it to his mouth to taste it. "Oh it is ketchup! Thank you!"

"Did you really come up here just for me to tell you that the stain is ketchup not blood? Because if so, it isn't funny, I have work to do." John had a hardened expression on.

"No that's not why I came by. Come on, it's kind of funny." Sherlock began to smirk before he saw that John wasn't amused by his antics.

"So why did you come by?"

"I need your diagnosis on something."

"What are the symptoms?" John asked, completing changing his expression. He automatically became Dr. Watson, the knowledgeable doctor. He wasn't the John that Sherlock was dating. John and Dr. Watson were two completely different people.

"Elevated heart rate, tingling feeling in abdominal region, dilated pupils, random sudden urge to sing. Doctor, I think I have amo cimex." Sherlock said seriously.

"Amo cimex?" John was sure Sherlock had made it up.

Sherlock steps forward and wraps his arms around John's waist. He leans towards John's ear. "I have the love bug." Sherlock whispered.

"What?" John was in complete shock.

"I love you John Watson." Sherlock whispered into his ear before bringing his face to face John's. Sherlock caressed John's cheek with his hand before he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against John's.

John's body relaxed as Sherlock's lips touched his. It was instinct for John to relax when Sherlock was with him. Out of habit, John moved his hands to rest on Sherlock's hips. John's mind was trying to process what Sherlock had just said but was also concentrating on the feel of Sherlock's lips. John deepened the kiss but Sherlock quickly pulled away, as if he was only teasing him.

"Did you hear me?" Sherlock asked, a disappointed look covered his face.

"Yes." John was suddenly embarrassed. He wanted to say it back but he couldn't push the words out of his mouth.

"Well...? I thought you'd be a little happier." The disappointment rang in Sherlock's voice.

"I do. I mean I am. I am happy and I..." John's voice trailed off.

"You what, John?" A flicker of anger shot through Sherlock's tone while he spoke.

John look at Sherlock and hoped this was the moment Sherlock learned how to read minds. John dropped his hands from Sherlock's hips and went over to his desk. He pulled open the bottom drawer and reached in. He closed the drawer and returned to Sherlock, holding a long velvet box.

"What is that?" Sherlock asked even though he already knew the answer.

"It's my way of saying I love you too." John said, opening to box to show Sherlock what's inside.

Inside the thin box, there's a silver chain with a few charms attached. One charm is a pink suitcase; another is a square with the union jack on it, much like the pillow that sits on John's chair. There's a charm that looks like a magnifying glass and a charm that's a star. Sherlock smiles and laughs gently as he looks over the charms.

Sentiment had never been important to Sherlock until he met John. John really had changed him. Sentiment used to seem useless but now Sherlock didn't mind it. He had accepted the fact that John liked giving him things and that John wanted him to cherish them. Mycroft was right; John was the making of him.

"It's a charm bracelet of us, our adventures and you." John gently removes the bracelet from the box and places it around Sherlock's wrist as Sherlock hands out his hand. "The pink suitcase is for our first case together. The union jack flag is for that pillow of yours that I'm so fond of. The magnifying glass is your deduction of everything. Last but not least, my favorite, the star. It's to remember that a little knowledge about space never hurt anyone." John explained as he hooked the ends together.

"How long have you had this in your office for?"

"A few weeks. I knew you'd see it if I brought it home so I had to leave it here. I was planning on giving it to you on Friday after that romantic dinner I had planned."

"I love it, John. It's perfect!" Sherlock pulled John into a hug. He truly loved the gift, it was exactly what he had expected John would give him as a gift. This was just another reason he loved John.

John kissed Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock squeezed him tightly before breaking the embrace. They both smiled at each other.

"I guess I have it too." Johns stated. A confused look spread across Sherlock's face.

"The love bug, I caught it too." John said as he winked at Sherlock.

Sherlock grabbed John playfully and pushed him against the desk while he pressed their lips together.


End file.
